So ColdSo LostSo Close
by Miss Vix
Summary: RikuxSora. First KH fic...go easy! Goes along with the Brekaing Benjamin song So Cold. Just read it, you'll see...I suck at summaries. Heheheheh....


**So Cold**

**A/N -- URGH! After having a long, lengthly conversation with my fellow author (TheOrangeJedi)...and watching her play the ending of KH2 so I could see the fangirl fodder, I will admit, I have been turned fangirl. Lol...Riku and Sora so definatly have something going on in those last few scenes...hehehehe. AND that got me started on this fic. I think it's just going to be a one-shot...but one can never tell...**

**So...I hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing - RikuxSora**

**Disclaimer -- If I owned Kingdom Hearts...I would be married to Riku, have Axel's lovechild, and Demyx would be my second husband, only becuase me and Riku's marriage is a cover for him and Sora's love affair.**

**Sadly...none of that is true.**

**For better understanding of the story...Listen to Breaking Benjamin's "So Cold"...I would have put the lyrics in...but they were angering me...lol...**

Sora and Cloud fought their ways down the streets of Hollow Bastion, clearing out all of the Heartless, and all of the Nobodies they came across.

Sora, Donald and Goofy had been separated when they got back to Hollow Bastion. Sora had taken a shortcut to the Restoration Site/Postern that he had learned from Leon. Donald and Goofy had gone straight to the Bourough to find Merlin and figure out why all the Heartless and Nobodies were so, out of control. He hadn't seen them since, and that was hours ago.

He was still looking for Riku, but no sign of him yet. The King had told him he may see him while he was here...

He wanted to see his Riku.

He missed him.

Everyone had thought that him and Riku fought over Kairi's affections...but how wrongly could they interpret their actions?

They were always spending time together...where no one could see them, not that anything really happened while they were there. They only fought about Kairi becuase they were fighting about who was the one closer to her...in a brotherly way.

Kairi.

That was a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

She knew about him and Riku, and wasn't repulsed by it. Instead, she helped them out with cover stories, and even supported them when they were trying to figure out if they wanted to come out or not. She was like a sister to them...they just liked making a show of fighting over her.

As Sora and Cloud fought back to back, wave after wave came down into the Restoration Site. He could see Yuffie and Tifa trying to hold their own against a group of about 50...while he could see Aeris, King Mickey, and Merlin fighting a group of about 100...their magic cutting swatches through them like a knife through butter...but the enemy kept rushing onwards.

He and Cloud had a group of about 43 in front of them, and the onslaught was getting worse and worse. Each time he slew one with his Blade...three more jumped up to take it's place. He used the "Bond of Fire" keyblade...A gift given to him by a dying Axel. Gah, he missed Axel...he had actually started to like him...and get along with the smartass Organization deserter.

They had all been fighting for about an hour or so, when he felt the pace slacken...and Cloud turned to him.

"Sora, If I die...Tell Leon, Tell him, that I...Tell him that I love him. He may not realize it...but I do." Sora looked shocked. Was Cloud really...? Cloud seemed to read his mind.

"Yes...me and Leon are...together. But, we haven't been long enough to, uh, say those exact words to each other."

"Of course I'll tell him, Cloud...you're like a brother to me..." Cloud nodded his head.

"It's like the damned calm before the storm. I hate this. If we go down...let's go down swinging." Sora just nodded to him.

Both of them took off, battlecries echoing off of the tall buildings around them.

A black robed figure was standing on top of the buildings, watching his Beloved fighting, fighting for his life. He had known he would come here to look for him and the King.

He always knew where he was at.

It was a part of the bond they shared. They knew where each other were at...usually...sometimes...things blocked that from being known. In this case...his darkness in his heart prevented it. But not anymore.

Jumping down to the street where his Beloved was fighting...he drew his Keyblade and began to randomly massacre all around him...Heartless and Nobodies alike fell to the wrath of his blade.

Once he reached his Beloved...He grabbed one of his hands in his...and held his Keyblade with the other...He turned to look at him...the hood still covering his face, although a small sliver of silver hair was peeking it's way out. His Beloved looked at him in shock.

"Riku?" He whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer, should it be the one he didn't want to hear. The figure nodded. His Beloved's eyes lit up, sparkling like a tropical ocean. If one listened close enough...a small whimpercould have been heard form both parties as they embraced.

Riku drew back, and lowered the hood from his face. He watched as Sora gave him an appraising look. His hair was now below his shoulder blades, hanging in many layers, and much of it falling in his face. His eyes were now a seafoam green, and filled with unshed tears.

"I.." Sora hushed him with his lips. The unexpected kiss earned him a light moan from Riku when he drew his tongue across his lips, begging for entrance. They had never once shared a kiss, not in the once in the year that they had actually decided that they were, together. All their quiet times were spent talking, or just cuddling. Surprisingly...Riku was the submissive one in the relationship.

After the shock wore off, Riku's hands went around Sora's waist, drawing him closer...closer until the two of them were practically melded together. Sora's hands were buried in his hair...pulling his face closer to his. The intensity of the kiss was the only thing that threw Riku off. If he had known that being away from Sora would produce this reaction...he wouldn't have gone away for so long.

It wasn't that he didn't like the intensity...He loved it...but the fact that being separated had caused the intensity. He would trade the most intense, passion filled kiss from his Beloved, just so he would never have to leave his side, ever again.

After what felt like hours...the two separated...and even Cloud had a goofy, glazed look on his face, and he hadn't been the one to be kissed like that. Damn, he would have to find Leon after this...man, he wanted a kiss like that!

Riku and Sora were still staring at each other when they heard the shouts...well, more like screams, of pain. They came from the way of Merlin's house...

Donald and Goofy!

Sora let go of Riku, and ran towards the Bourough. He had to get to his friends. His, Family.

As he got there, Riku right on his heels, along with Leon, Cloud, Mickey and Aeris, he saw that there was about 50 Heartless and Nobodies in the little area in front of Merlin's house.

When he spotted Goofy, he saw the King's Captain kneeling by a still body, his shield still protecting them. He ran straight to him...his Blade cutting his way through the enemies. What he saw broke his heart...

Donald, covered in blood, was being shielded by Goofy, who was equally covered in blood. When he reached Donald's side, he knew he was gone. Goofy was crying as he just continued protecting his best friends body from the evil bastards that had killed him. An evil laugh could be heard coming from above them. Looking to the sky, Sora saw the cause of Donald's death.

Xemnas...who held a bloody dripping scythe. Apparently Marluxia left him that when he died. He was still laughing when Sora used Aero to soar up there, and he suddenly had a Keyblade...no, make that two, pointing at his heart. Sora looked over at the King, who had tears running down his face, whose eyes held a determined look. They both nodded, but Xemnas was faster than they. He opened a Darkness Door, and went through, leaving the King and Sora to grieve for Donald by ridding the city of all the other Heartless and Nobodies.

With tears pouring down his face, Sora wielded bloody vengance on those who killed one of his best friends...The King and Riku right next to him. Even though Riku hadn't really known Donald like he had...it still hurt him for the Magician to be gone. If it hurt Sora, it hurt him.

When all was said and done...the city was covered in the blood of the innocent, caught in the crossfire of the fight. Even some of the heroes had been slain, besides Donald. Yuffie would be forever handicapped, a Noboy had taken half of her right arm. Goofy would never be the same, after seeing his best friend killed, and he could do nothing to stop it. The King was in shock. His right hand man was gone. Daisy would kill him for letting this happen.

Sora had taken to walking around the streets in the days that followed...trying to clear his head. Nothing helped. After about 3 days..Riku went after him, to see if he needed to talk, or if he even wanted to talk.

He came across him in the Restoration Site...looking around. He walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Anything I can help you with?" Sora merely turned to look at him.

"I can't do this anymore." Riku looked into Sora's eyes, shocked.

"What can't you do anymore?" Sora just looked around him...

"This, fighting. I never was the one who could fight. I hated it. Anytime we fought...you started it. I just, I can't go on anymore."

"Yes, you can...just becuase Donald dies doesn't mean that you ahve to give up..." Sora cut him off...

"YES IT DOES! Him, Goofy,even the King...they were almost all I had left, after you left. I didn't have anyone until I found Cloud, Leon, Aeris, Yuffie and Tifa. You don't understand how much it hurts...how much it hurts to see your best friend lying dead in the street, and you couldn't do anything to prevent it..." He ended whispering...overcome by tears. Riku just looked at his, boyfriend, in shock. How could he hold all that in? He needed to confide in people more.

"Look, I'm here now...I'm not leaving. You can lean on me, if you need to. You don't always have to be the strong one." Sora shook his head.

"Yeah, actually, I do...I'm the only other one who can beat this...the Organization, Maleficent...the Heartless and the Nobodies." Riku also shook his head.

"Yeah, but you forgot to mention were it said you couldn't have help along the way."

"I didn't say I couldn't..." A light bulb went off in Sora's head. "Would you be coming with us? To finish this, I mean.." Riku just nodded his head...

"Nothing could keep me from you...not even the damned Darkness." Sora just smiled.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too...it's no fun being possesed by a weird guy that took his old teachers name...and made it into the anagram for 'Mansex'. I just shudder thinking about that." Sora laughed.

"You know...I never thought of his name that way...I hope he didn't try to make you let him have his way with you...did he?" Riku just blushed...

"No...but one of the other Organization members did have a crush on me...Xemnas actually hated me...but kept me anyways." Sora raised an eyebrow...

"What was with the blush?" Riku blushed even more...

"Let's just say...I was threatened with fire...but even under threat of fire, I didn't do anything with him. I was waiting for you..." This time...Sora blushed. Riku just laughed...

Leaning down towards Sora...he put his lips to Sora's ear...making Sora feel the warm tinglies...

"By the way...where did you learn how to kiss?" Sora actually smirked.

"I didn't learn...that was my first kiss..." Riku looked stunned.

"Damn." Sora just laughed at the simpleness of the word...how it explained everything that Riku was thinking.

Riku threw his ams around Sora's waist, and pulled him close...eyeing him hungrily. Sora almost laughed at the look.

Without wasting anymore time...the two swiftly locked lips. Sora ran his hands through Riku's hair, relishing in the feel of it, the length and the thickness. Riku pulled Sora closer to him...their bodies almost as one. As the battle for dominance continued...you could see Leon and Cloud sitting in the window of Merlin's house...

"See...THAT is how I wanna kiss..." Cloud whined...damn that Riku was a good romantic...haha.

Leon just shut Cloud up by pressing his lips to his, effectively cutting off any further arguments. And, by the way Cloud melted in his arms...I think it worked.

**So...First KH fic...whatcha think? Review...please?**


End file.
